


No regrets (It's all about family.)

by parischangedher



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parischangedher/pseuds/parischangedher
Summary: A series of one-shot, purely fluffy holiday stories featuring Ziva, Tony and Tali. Set post S17, during their first holiday season together.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Present Hunter

Ziva’s eyes flew open at the sound of a door creak.

Since she returned a week ago, her panic attacks reduced considerably. But, to her surprise, the instincts and reflexes she always relied upon only increased--now that she finally had what she could not bear to lose again.

She lifted her head to listen closer with unparalleled focus, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Taking calming breaths, she laid her hand over Tony’s strong one, which was wrapped securely around her waist. He was grounding: Amid all the uncertainty, danger and achingly lonely nights, he was the only one who kept her sane.

Seconds later, when she heard something clatter to the ground, she turned quickly and gently shook him awake.

“Tony,” she whispered urgently, bringing her hand to his face. “Wake up.”

He groaned, tightening his grip and burying his face in her hair.

“Tony!” she said again, anxiety rising as she broke free of him and rose, pulling on his old t-shirt and grabbing her weapon.

Registering the loss and sharp tone, Tony got up immediately. “What happened?” he asked, copying her movements.

“I heard something.” 

They fell into their old pattern as naturally as ever, assessing the situation and nudging the door open without making a sound. 

Passing Tali’s empty room, they saw the door ajar and bed unmade. Fear struck them both as they made their way to the kitchen.

Tony stood directly behind Ziva as they peeked around the corner to see a five-year-old intruder.

Adorned with her mother’s old NCIS jacket that reached the back of her knees and her father’s old hat, Tali paced around the room in deep concentration. Her fingers swam in a pair of large plastic gloves she dug out of the kitchen drawer. 

“Where are you?” she asked aloud, hands on her hips and brow furrowed in striking resemblance to her mother. “I’m an agent, and a ninja, you can’t hide. Give up. Now!”

Ziva covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, meeting her partner’s eyes with a gleam. Tony grinned and pulled out his phone so he could memorialize the moment.

After looking through all of the cabinets with no success, Tali sighed to herself and pulled off her gloves, throwing them angrily on the ground.

“Like mother, like daughter,” Tony whispered.

Ziva turned to face Tony with a smirk on her face. “Me? No, no. Sneaking, looking for presents early? That has DiNozzo written all over it.”

“You’re telling me that you never snuck around to find where your parents hid your Hanukkah presents?” he accused.

“Oh, I did,” she admitted. “But I never got caught.”

Tony smiled sheepishly and nodded toward their daughter. Taking his cue, Ziva followed him into the kitchen. 

“Hold it right there,” Tali demanded. “This is a crime scene.”

“Yes ma’am,” Tony answered, raising his arms in surrender. Ziva followed suit, watching how naturally he acted with Tali. As if she wasn’t in love with him enough.

Tali’s eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to her parents. “When did you go to bed yesterday?”

“Why?” Ziva asked, playing along with the interrogation.

“You know why,” she answered cheekily. 

Ziva laughed. “I have no idea, tateleh.”

“Because,” she said dramatically, holding up a Ziplock bag with her evidence. “I found a piece of wrapping paper on the floor. I need to find my presents.”

“What presents?” Tony asked, faking confusion. “Is it someone’s birthday, Ima?”

Tali looked from parent to parent, scrutinizing their facial expressions.

“I do not think so,” she said. “I do know that we are going to have a problem making breakfast if there is a crime scene in our kitchen. What were you going to make today, Abba?”

“Hmmmm,” Tony exaggerated. “I thought, since it is Christmas Eve, we would make chocolate chip pancakes. I guess we have to skip it and go back to bed, though...”

Tony and Ziva started to turn away when Tali responded. “No! Wait.”

“Yes, Agent Tali?” her mother asked with a twinkle in her eye. 

“I...I suppose I can let you in. But I’ll be watching you,” she announced, biting her lip softly.

The two grinned as they lowered their arms.

“Thank you very much,” Tony replied with a bow.

Tali smiled and ran to the pantry closet to find the components of her favorite breakfast.

Ziva turned to face Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m so glad we decided to store the presents at Gibbs’ place,” he laughed, returning the embrace.

“You are amazing with her,” she said, her voice filled with a mix of amazement and regret.

“You’re not so bad yourself, you know.”

Ziva smiled softly, still insecure about her sudden return. “She makes it easy. She is perfect, Tony.”

“The best of us, for sure. Although, we do have to help her improve on the ninja spy skills. They leave quite a bit to be desired."

"That is a terrible idea,” she laughed. “Do you want to raise a teenage girl who’s an expert at running behind our backs?”

"Going. And, I think we’ll be up to the challenge.”

Ziva started to respond, but the words died on her lips as she looked at his eyes, sincere and full of everything she never thought she could have.

“What?”

“I...” she said. “I still cannot believe this is real. That we, after everything, can talk about being parents to Tali years into the future. That we finally have something...permanent. That the running is over."

Tony smiled softly and leaned in closer, giving her a soft kiss. “Me neither, sometimes. But all I have to do is look at you, and I know.”

“Know what?” she asked quietly.

“It was inevitable.”


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Tali plant mistletoe around their home for Ziva. Fluffy holiday feelings. Hope you enjoy!

“Abba! The tree is broken,” Tali exclaimed sadly as she grasped the five green bunches in her palms. She found them on the red tree skirt, piled neatly next to other boxes of bows, lights and ornaments.

Tony laughed. “No, sweetheart, the tree is fine, I promise. Those are extra pieces.”

“For what?” she asked curiously, critically examining the branches as only the daughter of two special agents could.

“Well,” he replied, walking over and meeting her eyes. “They’re called ‘mistletoe.’ You can hang them in the house. And then, when someone you love walks under it, you can give them a kiss.”

Tony watched in amusement as Tali’s brows furrowed in mild confusion.

“Come here,” he whispered excitedly, leading the way to the front door. “Do you want in on my secret plan?”

Tali grinned. “Yes!”

“Well,” he said in hushed tones, looking around dramatically to make sure no one in their empty home overheard. “You and I are going to hang this mistletoe all over the house while Ima is out shopping.”

“Why?”

Tony smiled softly. “You remember how much we missed her when she was doing her top secret job these few years, right?”

She nodded but didn’t respond.

“Well, she missed us a LOT too. Like, more than all of the presents on Santa’s sleigh. So, we’re going to put the mistletoe in every room of the house so that we can catch up on all the hugs we missed. Does that sound good?”

"Ok. But...” she said hesitantly.

“What’s wrong, Tali?”

“Does this mean she’s going to leave again, when we put them away later?”

“No, sweetheart, she won’t. Ima will never, ever leave you--leave us--like that again.”

“Ok,” she said a little more confidently. “Then I want one in my room.”

Fighting the twig that has now launched in his eye at the sight of his daughter’s love for his soulmate, and the pain all this has caused her, he replied. “Of course, Tali. You can pick whichever one you want.”

Smiling now, Tali evaluated her options. “I want the biggest one!”

“You got it, kiddo.”

~~~

“Ima! STOP!” Tali screamed as soon as Ziva opened the door, brown shopping bags clutched in her hands. Never in a million years would she have thought she’d be going Christmas and Hanukkah shopping for her own family, yet here she was. And she loved every second of it.

She was a hair away from panicking at the exclamation when she saw Tony’s calming smile on the couch. If there was something seriously wrong, he wouldn’t just sit there and let it happen, she thought.

Forcing herself to take calm breaths, she smiled and looked down at Tali. “Yes, tateleh?”

She briefly grinned, furtively, at her father before gesturing to the ceiling, where a sprig of mistletoe hung. “Look!”

Ziva followed her daughter’s eyes and smiled at the decoration. Setting down her bags, she knelt down to reach Tali’s level.

“That is beautiful! Did you do that with Abba?”

“Yes!” she said proudly. “We put them in every room of the house for you.”

“For me?!” Ziva asked excitedly, briefly meeting Tony’s eyes in the distance, who sent an almost imperceptible wink her way.

She nodded and gently touched her mother’s necklace. “He said it will help us catch up.”

Ziva smiled softly, deeply touched by her partner’s thoughtfulness. “That is a wonderful idea.”

Tali played with the necklace for a few moments before responding. “You aren’t going to leave when we catch up...right? Abba said no, but I don’t know...”

“Oh Tali,” she said, running a hand through her hair before gently touching her cheek. “I understand why you are worried about that. I am very sorry I had to be away for a while. But I promise I will never, ever do that again.”

“Good,” she said before fully embracing Ziva, who hugged her back tightly. Stroking her back softly, Ziva whispered I-love-yous and various reassurances in her ear, kissing her hairline gently.

Burying her head in her shoulder, Tali replied. “I love you too, Ima.”

~~~

Ziva slid into bed and immediately turned to her side, curling up against her partner and placing a hand on his chest. Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around her, the other meeting hers and gently stroking her palm.

"That was sweet, Tony.”

He smiled sheepishly and lightly kissed her forehead. “Well, I’m a pretty sweet guy.”

“You are.” She chuckled softly to herself and returned the kiss, this time to his cheek. 

“But, I have to say, I am surprised that you did not adorn this room with one,” she teased.

“Who says I didn’t?” he grinned. 

Turning briefly away from her, he reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled a miniature sprig from its hiding place. “DiNozzo men are always prepared, you know.”

He wiggled the mistletoe above them and pulled her closer, eliciting the pure and carefree laugh he missed so much. After a few moments, Ziva grasped his arm gently and guided it down before lightly caressing his face.

“I should have guessed. But you, Anthony DiNozzo,” she started seductively, dropping her tone and allowing her accent to thicken just as she knew he liked. “Will never need an excuse to kiss me.”

He smiled and stroked her face softly before closing the gap and gently touching his lips to hers. Ziva responded immediately, closing her eyes and enjoying the slow and relaxed pace he set. It was tender, emotional, and almost overwhelming, reflecting years of love and missed opportunity. 

After a few moments he carefully rolled above her, bracing himself on one arm. Releasing her mouth, he leaned in close to her ear. Sending a small shiver down her spine at the action, he whispered--“Copy that.”


End file.
